thisisenglandpediafandomcom-20200215-history
This Is England '90 Episode 4
Episode Four or Winter is the fourth episode of This Is England '90 and the 11th and final episode of This Is England overall. It is a full feature length finale. Plot While Lol and Woody plan their wedding, Milky plans revenge against Combo who is now about to start his first day working at a local community centre. Harvey catches Kelly smoking heroin in his bathroom and instructs her to immediately leave. When Gadget finds out he has a blazing row with Harvey before leaving to find Kelly. Shaun has started his photography course at college, making use of his new camera bought by his mother and Mr. Sandhu. He and fellow photography student Juliette begin an assignment together. While out taking photographs, the pair meet a distressed Gadget as he looks for Kelly. Shaun joins Gadget in the search. They eventually find her in an isolated spot where her father's ashes were scattered. Both offer to find her a place to stay, but she refuses their help, mocks Gadget's pity and leaves with a man friend who is unknown to Shaun and Gadget. Combo enjoys his first day at work at the community centre. After saying he is going out for lunch, he is surprised by Milky waiting outside, wanting to go for a cup of tea and a talk "man to man" about the racist attack that Combo launched on him (seen in the original film) that left him clinging to life. During a long drive into countryside, anxious that several cafés have been left behind, Combo becomes suspicious. Sitting in a cafe, Combo tells Milky he was a coward for what he has done, and that he was secretly jealous of Milky's family background. Some of Milky's relatives then arrive and it soon transpires that promises were made to avenge the attack. Combo apologises again, asking that Milky one day might forgive him. He is then ushered into the back of a van. At some disused dockland, Combo is handed over to two men. Crying and screaming he is dragged away. He is not seen again. 2 Months Later Two months later, at the reception after Woody and Lol's church wedding ceremony, Smell, who is with her boyfriend Harrison, tries to create a scene after meeting Shaun's new girlfriend, Juliette, whom she describes as a "hot mess". Her angry behaviour mirrors Shaun's reaction to his meeting with Harrison at the disco. 'Missing' Kelly is then seen sitting by herself in a room in a run down drugs-den. During a quiet interlude from the wedding festivities, when alone in the snooker room of the working men's club, Lol asks Milky if he has seen or heard from Combo. He evades the questions, reacting in a non-commital way, rather uneasily. Lol has noticed that Milky is subdued and not quite himself. Kelly leaves the house and walks to her sister's wedding reception. She attempts to leave a card and disappear before she is seen by anyone, but is spotted by Lol. The two sisters reconcile during a deep conversation and eventually Kelly agrees to stay and join in the wedding celebrations, becoming re-united with her family and friends. The episode ends with a slow motion scene in which most of the major characters from the film and television series', including some who had not been seen in "90" thus far, including Meggy (Perry Benson), Kes (Kieran Hardcastle), Banjo (George Newton), and Pob (Sophie Ellerby), dance and jump to unheard music. The happy montage is intercut with a lone Milky standing at the bar brooding over his part in Combo's disappearance. The credits at the end feature the names of all the major characters from all the instalments. Category:This Is England '90